Outlast: The Two Detectives
by Anime4Life3
Summary: A crossover of the anime Danganronpa and the game Outlast. ( Idea and cover image by BakaOniisan )


Author's Note: This fanfiction takes place 3 years after the events of the anime Danganronpa. Naegi and Kirigiri are now a couple and they work together as detectives. One day, they receive an anonymous tip from someone about some sketchy stuff happening at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems ( This is based off of the game Outlast ). The story follows the duo as they try to discover the secrets of Mount Massive Asylum.

September 17, 2013

From: 10260110756

To: DeTecTiVeDuO134

Subject: TIP/Illegal Activity At Murkoff Psychiatric Systems

You don't know me. Have to make this quick. They might be monitoring. I did 2 weeks of software consult at Murkoff Psychiatric Systems Facilities in Mount Massive. All sorts of NDA's I am very much breaking right now but seriously, fuck those guys. Terrible things happening here. Don't understand it. Don't believe half the things I saw. Doctors talking about dream therapy going too deep, finding something that had been waiting for them in the mountain. People are being hurt and Murkoff is making money. It needs to be exposed.

All it took was that one email that was sent to us by some random person to take us into an all too similar to hell experience. What we thought was a normal case quickly turned into a matter of life or death as we were given a tour of the most disturbing place in the universe. My name is Makoto Naegi, twenty years old. I'm a detective. Usually, my job is pretty normal, with a few bumps in the road here and there, but I usually enjoy a quiet, peaceful life with my beautiful girlfriend, Kyoko Kirigiri. Ever since Kirigiri and I, along with a few other people, escaped Hope's Peak High, it's been hard for us to adjust to normal life, but we've been able to manage. Surprisingly, not to long after our escape, Kirigiri confessed to me. I didn't expect it at all, considering how she hides her feelings so well, but deep down, I realized I also felt the same way about her. Anyways, ever since then, we've been dating. And I have to say, i'm such a lucky guy to have a girl as special as Kirigiri. You're probably wondering what happened to us when we went to Mount Massive Asylum, so i'll tell you. Lets start from the beginning, shall we?

The wind blew sharply against my face, blowing my hoodie off, as I walked up the hill.

"Brhhh... Its cold." I said, shivering slightly while fixing my hoodie.

"Well, it is september after all." Kirigiri said, fixing a stray hair that was in her eye. I glanced over my shoulder at her. The sun was setting behind the woods at the bottom of the hill, enough light barely escaping between the trees for it to shine brilliantly on her hair, causing it to sparkle with beauty. My cheeks turned a bright pink and my feet stopped moving, as if they were acting on their own. I turned fully around to face Kirigiri, who had stopped walking and was now staring at me with a perplexed look on her face. I admired my girlfriends natural gorgeousness for a few seconds before I realized how stupid I must look to Kirigiri, standing there and staring at her. I blinked twice and shook my head, snapping myself back to my senses.

"What is it?" Kirigiri asked awkwardly, blushing slightly from her boyfriend's staring.

"I-It's... Nothing..." I replied, quickly turning back around. "It's just that... You're so... Cute... Kirigiri..." I mumbled, just barely loud enough so it was audible to Kirigiri, causing her to blush fiercely.

"T-Thanks... Naegi..." She said very quickly while looking away before she resumed walking... Or speed walking more like it. She ended up catching up to me within a matter of seconds and pushed me forward while still looking away, her hands pressed firmly against my back. She ended up maneuvering me up the hill, the force of her pushing forcing me to keep moving forward. Before either of us knew it, we reached the top of the hill. What greeted us was a great, big, metal fence gate. A sign hammered into the ground next to the gate read: "Mount Massive Asylum" I looked upwards and saw what seemed to be a huge, luxury mansion looming in the distance. Upon closer inspection, however, I realized it wasn't completely new. In fact, it looked like it had been abandoned for several years. Many of the windows were broken, the paint on the walls was peeling and moldy, and what looked like blood was stained on the walls, glass, and just about anything someone could splash a liquid onto. I gulped and glanced at Kirigiri who was staring right at me.

"Scared?" She asked me. She was trying to keep her cool, but I could tell by her shaky tone that she was just as nervous as me. I laughed nervously, trying to ease the tense aura that surrounded us, which earned me a small smile from my girlfriend.

"Not really... You?" I asked her, fidgeting and tapping my foot on the cement. She shook her head and slowly reached for the gate, but was startled by some crows squawking. She let out a squeak of surprise and jumped back, her eyes wide with surprise. I grinned at her reaction, finding it amusing. She noticed my expression and glared at me.

"What are you looking at, Naegi?" She asked me, narrowing her eyes.

"Oh, nothing." I replied, letting out a chuckle. Kirigiri, crossed her arms and looked away from me, fuming. I sighed and smiled, I knew that she wasn't really mad, she was just embarrassed.

"Eh... Sorry, Kirigiri..." I said, patting Kirigiri on the head softly. Her cheeks turned a bright pink and she nodded, accepting my apology, then she gave me a quick peck on the lips. I blushed deeply and looked at my girlfriend with a smile, which she returned. Kirigiri opened the front gate and walked in with me following behind her. After I walked in, I turned around and shut the gate behind me. I turned back forward to face the asylum again, staring at it with great curiosity and reaching into my pocket for my journal and pencil. I pulled out my journal and pencil and started to write my thoughts down. When Kirigiri noticed this she giggled.

"What?" I asked, halting my writing and looking up at my girlfriend.

"Why do you always write in your journal?" Kirigiri asked me, looking over my shoulder so she could see what I was writing.

"I just like to keep records of my thoughts somewhere." I replied, looking back down at my journal and continuing my writing.

I start feeling sick just looking at this place. Mount Massive Asylum, shut down amid scandal and government secrecy in 1971, reopened by Murkoff Psychiatric Systems in 2009 under the guise of a charitable organization. Cell phone reception cut off abruptly a mile out, more like a jammer than a lost signal. The Murkoff Corporation has a long track record of disguising profit as charity. But never on American soil. Whatever they thought they could get out of this place has to be big. Might finally be the story that breaks the bastards.

I finished writing and closed my journal, putting it in my pocket along with my pencil.

"You got the camera, right? Kirigiri?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She replied, unclipping the camera off of her belt and holding it in front of her. After she made sure that batteries were in it, she turned it on and turned to face me. "So, do you have anything to say to our audience, Naegi?"

"Heh, Um... Nah, Not really." I replied, smiling.

"Okay, shall we get going then?" Kirigiri asked me and I nodded. We walked along a dirt path, then up a set of stone stairs, and then we finally reached the front doors. They were a huge pair of dark brown, wooden, oak doors with fancy designs on them and golden handles. Of course, its amazing design was ruined by the blood splattered on it, but it was still well made.

"Ugh... Why does there have to be blood all over everything?" Kirigiri groaned. I shrugged and tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Well, looks like we'll have to find another way in." I said.

Stay Tuned For Chapter 2: The First Frights

Edited By: 1989er


End file.
